Hostage
by Amygoobs
Summary: This is what could've happened in The Last Olympian. What if Kronos captured Annabeth when she took the knife for Percy? I have used some parts from The Last Olympian. I hope you enjoy "Hostage"
1. Part 1

**Okay, I know I said I will be taking a short hiatus until december 27 on my other stories, but I couldnt bear not posting this one. I just loved writing it, and I hope you love reading it! This includes parts from the Last Olympian, just so you know. Just so you know I'll be writing these in parts. About 5 in all. Enjoy Part 1!**

* * *

Percy

I turned toward his army. It was now roughly one hundred and ninety-nine to one. I did the natural thing. I charged them.

You're going to ask me how the "invincible" thing worked: if I magically dodged every weapon, or if the weapons hit me and just didn't hurt me. Honestly, I don't remember. All I knew was that I wasn't going to let these monsters invade my hometown.

I sliced through armour like it was made of paper. Snake women exploded. Hellhounds melted to shadow. I slashed and stabbed and whirled, and I might've even laughed once or twice-a crazy laugh that scared me as much as it did my enemies. I was aware of the Apollo campers behind me shooting arrows, disrupting every attempt by the enemy to rally. Finally, the monsters turned and fled-about twenty left alive out of two hundred.

I followed with the Apollo campers at my heels.

"Yes!" yelled Michael Yew. "That's what I'm talking about!"

We drove them back toward the Brooklyn side of the bridge. The sky was growing pale in the east. I could see the toll stations ahead.

"Percy!" Annabeth yelled. "You've already routed them. Pull back! We're overextended!"

Some part of me knew she was right, but I was doing so well, I wanted to destroy every last monster.

Then I saw the crowd at the base of the bridge. The retreating monsters were running straight toward their reinforcements. It was a small group, maybe thirty or forty demigods in battle armour, mounted on skeletal horses. One of them held a purple banner with the black scythe design.

The lead horseman trotted forward. He took off his helm, and I recognized Kronos himself, his eyes like molten gold.

Annabeth and the Apollo campers faltered. The monsters we'd been pursuing reached the Titan's line and were absorbed into the new force. Kronos gazed in our direction. He was a quarter mile away, but I swear I could see him smile.

"Now," I said "we pull back."

The Titan lord's men drew their swords and charged. The hooves of their skeletal horses thundered the against the pavement. Our archers shot a volley, bringing down several of the enemy, but they just kept riding.

"Retreat!" I told my friends. "I'll hold them."

In a matter of seconds they were on me.

Michael and his archers tried to retreat, but Annabeth stayed right beside me, fighting with her knife and mirrored shield as we slowly backed up the bridge.

Kronos's cavalry swirled around us, slashing and yelling insults. The Titan himself advanced leisurely, like he had all the time in the world. Being the lord of time, I guess he did.

I tried to wound his men, not kill. That slowed me down, but these weren't monsters. They were demigods who'd fallen under Kronos's spell. I couldn't see their faces under their battle helmets, but some of them had probably been my friends. I slashed the legs off their horses and made the skeletal mounts disintegrate. After the first few demigods took a spill, the rest figured out they'd better dismount and fight me on foot.

Annabeth and I stayed shoulder to shoulder, facing opposite directions. A dark shape passed over me, and I dared to glance up. Blackjack and Porkpie were swooping in, kicking our enemies in the helmets and flying away like very large kamikaze pigeons.

We'd almost made it to the middle of the bridge when something strange happened. I felt a chill down my spine-like that old saying about someone walking on your grave. Behind me, Annabeth cried out in pain.

"Annabeth!" I turned in time to see her fall, clutching her arm. A demigod with a bloody knife stood over her.

In a flash I understood what had happened. He'd been trying to stab me. Judging from the position of his blade, he would've taken me-maybe by sheer luck-in the small of my back, my only weak point.

Annabeth had intercepted the knife with her own body.

_But why?_ She didn't know about my weak spot. No one did.

I locked eyes with the enemy demigod. He wore an eye patch under his war helm: Ethan Nakamura, the son of Nemesis. Somehow he'd survived the explosion on the _Princess Andromeda. _I slammed him in the face with my sword hilt so hard I dented his helm.

"Get back!" I slashed the air in a wide arc, driving the rest of the demigods away from Annabeth. "No one touches her!"

"Interesting," Kronos said.

He towered over me on his skeletal horse, his scythe in one hand. He studied the scene with narrowed eyes as if he could sense I'd just come close to death, the way a wolf can smell fear.

"Bravely fought, Percy Jackson," he said. "But it's time to surrender…or the girl dies."

When Kronos finished, time slowed. I felt my legs turn to jelly. He got off his horse, and strolled over to where Annabeth was lying. Before I could do anything, he scooped her up, and put his scythe to her throat. Time went back to normal, and I looked in horror at Annabeth. Her shirt was soaked with blood.

"Let her go!" I snarled at him.

Kronos looked thoughtful. "No I think I'll keep her for a while. At least until you cooperate."

I ran at him, and screamed in defiance. He froze time once more, slowing my run to a crawl.

"Do you want the girl dead?" Kronos asked with an evil glint in his eye.

I shook my head, as fast as I could with time slowed. Kronos drug Annabeth to his horse, and threw her on.

"Until we meet again, Jackson." Kronos said, as he mounted.

I watched in utter horror as he galloped off with Annabeth. Time returned to normal, and I collapsed. The last thing I remember was watching Annabeth on Kronos's horse, her blond curls bouncing in the breeze.

Annabeth

I woke up in a dark, dampened room. I immediately stood up, and reached for my knife, but it wasn't there.

_What in Athena?_ I thought as I scanned my surroundings.

"Looking for someone?" A cold voice said behind me.

I spun around. Luke was standing inches away from me. No, Kronos, not Luke. He smirked when he saw my determined expression.

"You're a feisty one, aren't you?" Kronos asked.

I glared at him. Kronos chuckled, and pushed me against the wall. "I can see why Percy thinks you're so special."

I winced slightly, thinking about how close he was, but I stood my ground.

"Why did you bring me here?" I asked boldly.

"I thought you were a child of Athena? Shouldn't you know why already?" He replied, with his face inches from mine.

I tried to get out of Kronos's grasp, but he pushed me further against the wall. There was no escape. I managed to compose myself, but I couldn't. I kept thinking about how Kronos was so close to me. Kronos smirked, and started to lean in, and I tried to shrink in the ground. Before he could do anything, Ethan Nakamura burst into the room.

Kronos

I pushed the girl roughly away from me, and faced Ethan.

"What!" I demanded.

Ethan looked terrified. He cleared his throat and spoke.

"The spy has confirmed…that Jackson knows of someone betraying them in the group."

I slammed my fist onto the table.

"Jackson is smarter than we think." I muttered. "Summon Prometheus!"

Ethan bowed. "Yes master!" he squeaked.

After Ethan left the room, I looked back at the girl. She was on the ground, wide eyed. I smirked, and walked over to her. As I did, Luke started to fight me again. I realized that he had feelings for this girl too. What made her so intriguing? How she winced at me being so close…she must have feelings for him too. I smiled. This could work to my advantage. The girl looked up at me, with bewilderment in her eyes. I chuckled, and grabbed my scythe from the table. She winced, and started to back up against the wall again, but I didn't turn to her. Instead I exited the room. I needed to find some information about Jackson, and this girl, and what relationship they might have.

Annabeth

I stared in horror at the ground. Was Kronos about to kiss me!? I couldn't handle being that close to him, since he was possessing Luke's body. After Luke started to help Kronos, my crush for him ended, but even now it was too hard to see him like this. Kronos was going to find out sooner or later that I had a crush on Luke. When he did, I was going to be in serious trouble.

* * *

**Cliffhanger! Mwwhhhhaaahhhaaa. I had to keep you guys reading it! Comment please! I enjoy your feedback!**


	2. Part 2

**Hey everyone!**

**First of all I would like to thank Sora Loves Rain for her continued support in all of my stories! I really appreciate it! Also thanks to everyone else who commented! I will be writing a christmas at camp half blood story, and Ill hopefully post it tonight! Watch out for it! Without further adue, here is part 2 of Hostage!**

* * *

Percy

We could see the white flag from half a mile away. It was as big as a soccer field, carried by a thirty-foot-tall giant with bright blue skin and icy gray hair.

"A Hyperborean," Thalia said. "The giants of the north. It's a bad sign that they sided with Kronos. They're usually peaceful."

"You've met them?" I asked.

"Mmm. There's a big colony in Alberta. You do _not_ want to get in a snowball fight with those guys."

As the giant got closer, I could see three human-size envoys with him: a half-blood in armour, an _empousa_ demon with a black dress and flaming hair, and a tall man with a tuxedo. The _empousa_ held the tux dude's arm, so they looked like a couple on their way to a Broadway show or something-except for her flaming hair and fangs.

The group walked leisurely toward the Heckscher Playground. The swings and ball courts were empty. The only sound was the fountain on Umpire Rock.

I looked at Grover. "The tux dude is the Titan?"

He nodded nervously. "He looks like a magician. I hate magicians. They usually have rabbits."

I stared at him. "You're scared of bunnies?"

"Blah-hah-hah! They're big bullies. Always stealing celery from defenseless satyrs!"

Thalia coughed.

"What?" Grover demanded.

"We'll have to work on your bunny phobia later," I said. "Here they come."

The man in the tux stepped forward. He was taller than an average human-about seven feet. His black hair was tied in a ponytail. Dark round glasses covered his eyes, but what really caught my attention was the skin on his face. It was covered in scratches, like he'd been attacked by a small animal-a really, _really _angry hamster, maybe.

"Percy Jackson," he said in a silky voice. "It's a great honor."

His lady friend the _empousa_ hissed at me. She'd probably heard how I'd destroyed two of her sisters last summer.

"My dear," Tux Dude said to her. "Why don't you make yourself comfortable over there, eh?"

She released his arm and drifted over to a park bench.

I glanced back at the armed demigod behind Tux Dude. I hadn't recognized him in his new helmet, but it was my old backstabbing buddy Ethan Nakamura. His nose looked like a squashed tomato from our fight on the Williamsburg Bridge. That made me feel better.

"Hey Ethan," I said. "You're looking good."

Ethan glared at me.

"To business." Tux Dude extended his hand. "I am Prometheus."

I was too surprised to shake. "The fire-stealer guy? The chained to-the-rock-with-the-vultures guy?"

Prometheus winced. He touched the scratches on his face. "Please, don't mention the vultures. But yes, I stole fire from the gods and gave it to your ancestors. In return, the ever merciful Zeus had me chained to a rock and tortured for all eternity."

"But-"

"How did I get free? Hercules did that, eons ago. So you see, I have a soft spot for heroes. Some of you can be quite civilized."

"Unlike the company you keep," I noticed.

I was looking at Ethan, but Prometheus apparently thought I meant the _empousa._

"Oh, demons aren't so bad," he said. "You just have to keep them well fed. Now, Percy Jackson, let us parley."

He waved me toward a picnic table and we sat down. Thalia and Grover stood behind me.

The blue giant propped his white flag against a tree and began absently playing on the playground. He stepped on the monkey bars and crunched them, but he didn't seem angry. He just frowned and said "Uh-oh." Then he stepped in the fountain and broke the concrete bowl in half. ""Uh-oh." The water froze where his foot had touched it. A bunch of stuffed animals hung from his belt-the huge kind you get for grand prizes at an arcade. He reminded me of Tyson, and the idea of fighting him made me sad.

Prometheus sat forward and laced his fingers. He looked earnest, kindly, and wise. "Percy, your position is weak. You know you can't stop another assault."

"We'll see."

Prometheus looked pained, like he really cared what happened to me. "Percy, I'm the Titan of forethought. I know what's going to happen."

"Also the Titan of crafty counsel," Grover put in. "Emphasis on _crafty_."

Prometheus shrugged. "True enough, satyr. But I supported the gods in the last war. I told Kronos: "You don't have the strength. You'll lose. And I was right. So as you see, I know how to pick the winning side. This time, I'm backing Kronos."

"Because Zeus chained you to a rock," I guessed.

"Partly, yes. I won't deny I want revenge. But that's not the only reason I'm supporting Kronos. It's the wisest choice. I'm here because I thought you might listen to reason."

He drew a map on the table with his finger. Wherever he touched, golden lines appeared, glowing on the concrete. "This is Manhattan. We have our armies here, here, here, and here. We know your numbers. We outnumber you twenty to one."

"Your spy has been keeping you posted," I guessed.

Prometheus smiled apologetically. "At any rate, our forces are growing daily. Tonight, Kronos will attack. You will be overwhelmed. You've fought bravely, but there's just no way you can hold all of Manhattan. "At any rate, our forces are growing daily. Tonight, Kronos will attack. You will be overwhelmed. You've fought bravely, but there's just no way you can hold all of Manhattan. You'll be forced to retreat to the Empire State Building. There you'll be destroyed. I have seen this. It _will_ happen."

I didn't know what to say. He said it with such certainty that it was hard not to believe him.

"I won't let it happen," I said.

Prometheus brushed a speck off his tux lapel. "Understand, Percy. You are refighting the Trojan War here. Patterns repeat themselves in history. They reappear just as monsters do. A great siege. Two armies. The only difference is, this time you are defending. _You_ are Troy. And you know what happened to the Trojans, don't you?"

"So you're going to cram a wooden horse into the elevator of the Empire State Building?" I asked. "Good luck."

Prometheus smiled. "Troy was completely destroyed, Percy. You don't want that to happen here. Stand down, and New York will be spared. Your forces will be granted amnesty. I will personally assure your safety. Let Kronos take Olympus. Who cares? Typhon will destroy the gods anyway."

"Right," I said. "And I'm supposed to belief Kronos would spare the city."

"All he wants is Olympus," Prometheus promised. "The might of the gods is tied to their seats of power. You saw what happened to Poseidon when his undersea palace was attacked."

I winced, remembering how old and decrepit my father looked.

"Yes," Prometheus said sadly. I know it was hard for you. When Kronos destroys Olympus, the gods will fade. They will become weak, and will be easily defeated. Kronos would rather do this while Typhon has the Olympians distracted in the west. Much easier. Fewer lives lost. But make no mistake, the best you can do is slow us down. He day after tomorrow, Typhon arrives in New York, and you will have no chance at all. The gods and Mount Olympus will still be destroyed, but it will be much messier. Much, much worse for you and your city. Either way, the Titans will rule."

Thalia pounded her fist on the table. "I serve Artemis. The Hunters will fight to our last breath. Percy, you're not seriously going to listen to this slime ball, are you?

I figured Prometheus was going to blast her, but he just smiled. "Your courage does you credit, Thalia Grace."

Thalia stiffened. "That's my mother's surname. I don't use it."

"As you wish," Prometheus said casually, I could tell Thalia had gotten under his skin. "Anyway, Percy if you change your mind. Here."

Prometheus gave me a jar. "This is Pandora's Pitho's. In it is a spirit."

"Hope," I immediately said.

"Very good, Elpis the spirit of Hope." Prometheus said. "If you decide to surrender later on, open the pithos and give up hope. I will convince Kronos to spare Manhattan."

I stared at the jar in distaste. "Take it back." I demanded.

"Too late, it cannot be given back." He said, as he stood up, and the _empousa _slipped her arm through his. "If you do not surrender, I'm afraid the girl won't be spared." And with that the group disappeared, leaving me with the jar.

Kronos

I paced the room. Jackson and girl had known each other since they were 12. That was about all I could get out of my spy. I decided to pay the girl another visit.

She was sleeping on the ground. I decided to have a little fun with her, so I traced my scythe along the brick, which made a screeching noise. The girl shot straight up, and immediately went into attack mode. When she realized it was me, she dropped her stance, but only a little bit.

"What do you want now?" she demanded.

"To see you, why else?" I said.

I started to step forward. She looked around trying to find a way out.

"Stay away from me!" she screamed.

My plan was working. I smiled victoriously and advanced.

I pressed her up against the wall again, and whispered in her ear.

"I know your little secret."

Annabeth

"What secret?" I asked innocently.

"That you had a crush on Castellan, and now Jackson." He replied, smiling cruelly.

"Gee is it that obvious?" I smirked.

Kronos pushed me up against the wall further and leaned in. I tried to slap him, but my hands were glued to my sides, and he KISSED me!

I eventually got myself untangled from him, taking my knife that was on his belt with me. Kronos spun around and laughed.

"Really girl?" he chuckled. "A knife against the lord of time?"

"It's Annabeth," I sneered at him.

"Annabeth, then. Your life has been pretty cruel hasn't it?" He chuckled some more.

While Kronos was in his fit of giggling, I raced out of the open door. I think he realized I'd escaped because I suddenly had guards gaining on me. I ran past some statues, knocking them over in the process. The stupid guards just jumped over them, and I was surrounded into a corner. There was no way out.

* * *

**Cliffhanger! I know what your thinking...Kronos is such a creep! If you have read this chapter pretty please comment on it! I love hearing your responses! Ill post part 3 tomorrow!**


	3. Part 3

**Hey everyone!**

**I know this chapter is shorter than usual, but I needed to stop it at this certain part. I will update a new chapter tomorrow, so your pain will be shortlived. I know I'm evil. Anyway, enjoy Part 3!**

* * *

Percy

Annabeth was still alive. I was relieved, but also worried. What were they doing to her? Then Thalia came up to me, and patted me on the shoulder.

"We'll get her back." She assured me.

I looked at her. "You really believe that?"

Thalia nodded. "Why don't you go get some sleep, you look like you're about to pass out."

She was right, I was. I handed her the jar. "Can you go lock that up? I think I'm allergic to _pithos._"

"You got it." She smiled, as she left the room.

I crashed into the nearest bed. I knew I would have nightmares about Kronos, and possibly Annabeth, but I needed to sleep. Maybe I would find out some new information. I closed my eyes, and before I knew it, I was asleep.

I was standing in a dark room. There was nothing in there except for a table. My heart almost leapt out of my chest when I saw Annabeth on the floor, shivering. I wanted to run over and comfort her, but in my dream state, I couldn't move. I watched helplessly as Kronos strolled into the room, swinging his scythe around. He got a cruel look on his face, and scraped the scythe against the wall. Annabeth jumped up, and landed in a fighting stance, without her knife. Kronos smiled crookedly.

"What do you want now?" she demanded.

"To see you, why else?" Kronos said.

He stepped toward her. Annabeth looked around trying to find a way out.

"Stay away from me!" she screamed.

He smiled victoriously and advanced.

Kronos pressed her up against the wall again, and whispered in her ear.

I couldn't hear what he had said, but it made her shiver.

"What secret?" Annabeth asked innocently.

"That you had a crush on Castellan, and now Jackson." He replied, smiling cruelly.

"Gee is it that obvious?" she smirked.

Kronos pushed me up against the wall further and leaned in. Annabeth tried to slap him, but her hands were glued to her sides, and he KISSED her!

She tried to push him away, but he wouldn't let her. I tried to run toward her, but I couldn't move.

She eventually pushed him away from her, taking her knife that was on his belt with her. Kronos spun around and laughed.

"Really girl?" he chuckled. "A knife against the lord of time?"

"It's Annabeth," She sneered at him.

"Annabeth, then. Your life has been cruel hasn't it?" He chuckled some more.

While Kronos was in his fit of giggling, she raced out of the open door. Kronos realized she had escaped, and screamed at the guards to get her. He raced out of the room. I finally could move, so I followed Annabeth down the hall, desperately wishing I could help her. She ran past some statues, knocking them over in the process. The stupid guards just jumped over them, and she was surrounded into a corner. Then I woke up.

"Annabeth!" I screamed.

Thalia was staring down at me, with a panicked look on her face. "Percy! Are you okay? I heard you screaming and thrashing around, so I came to wake you."

"Annabeth, she was trying to escape, I woke up when she was surrounded into a corner." I panted. I didn't tell her about Kronos kissing her. I thought I should keep that to myself.

"Are you sure that's all you saw?" Thalia frowned at me.

"Yeah, I'm sure." I said. She looked at me some more and finally decided to leave me alone about it. "You better get up. We have a wave of monsters approaching."

Annabeth

The guards had me surrounded. I couldn't do anything, so I dropped my knife on the ground, and raised my hands. Kronos stepped in front of them, and looked at me with distaste.

"You are very foolish, girl." He spat at me.

I stood up straighter, dropping my hands to my sides. "You were the one trying to kiss me."

The guards lowered their weapons, and looked at their master in disgust. "Is this true?" One of them hissed at him.

Kronos looked angry. "NO!" He roared. The guards stepped back in fear. "Get back to your posts! I'll take care of the girl!"

The guards scurried away. Then Kronos looked back at me. "You shouldn't have done that."

"What are you going to do about it?"

Kronos stared at me, and stepped forward. He pressed his scythe against my throat. "I would shut up from now on, or I will kill you." He hissed.

I gulped, and nodded. He lowered his scythe, and I huffed in relief.

He got another cruel look in his eyes. "Let's go see Jackson."

Percy

I strapped on my breastplate, and looked in the mirror on the wall. I looked like I just went through a hurricane, but I couldn't let that stop me. Annabeth was in trouble. I uncapped Riptide, and raced out of the room to face the monsters.

Everyone was waiting for me. When I exited the hotel, I was looked at expectantly. "Let's go." I ordered.

I led the group into downtown Manhattan. I could see the army in the distance. I felt a surge of anger, and started to jog. We reached the first wave of monsters. I took Riptide, and ran one through. The rest hissed, and backed up. They were smarter than I thought. I yelled a battle cry, and whirled with Riptide, killing every monster in sight. By the time I was done, my breastplate was just about ripped apart, and I felt like a train had run over me.

"STOP!" I heard a voice order. All of the monsters froze, and slowly turned around. I looked up at the speaker and froze.

Kronos was standing a few feet away from me, with his scythe at Annabeth's throat. I wanted to surge forward, and kill Kronos, but I couldn't move.

"Let her go!" I ordered.

Kronos laughed, and dug the scythe deeper into her neck. Annabeth's eyes were full of fear. She was sending me one message. Let him kill her if it meant saving Olympus. I shook my head, and capped Riptide.

"Take me instead. Let her go." I demanded.

Kronos looked at me curiously. "I can't let her go. What if you decide not to cooperate? I need her to keep you in line."

I looked at Annabeth desperately. Even if I was captured, she would still be in his clutches, but I could help her. "If you swear to not kill anymore demigods, I will go with you."

Annabeth tried to wrestle her way out of Kronos's grasp, but he dug the scythe so deep, it drew blood. She stopped struggling and looked like she was about to cry.

I resisted the urge to uncap Riptide, and swing it at Kronos, but with Annabeth there, I couldn't risk it. I bit my tongue, and put out my arms to be tied. Kronos smiled triumphantly, and threw Annabeth to the ground. She let out a cry of pain, and turned her head to me.

"Run!" she screamed.

I shook my head. "I can't let him kill you. I can't let anyone else die because of me."

Next Kronos did something unexpected. He swung his scythe, and it hit my neck. I fell to the ground. The force was so brutal, but my head didn't pop off. There wasn't any blood either.

Kronos's eyes turned murderous. "Took a dip in the Styx did you?"

I smiled, and stood up. "I thought your spy already told you?"

Kronos growled, and turned to Annabeth, who was still sprawled on the ground. "I might as well kill your little girlfriend then, since I can't kill you."

With that, Kronos froze time, and stepped toward Annabeth. I stared in horror as he raised the scythe. Annabeth moaned on the ground. "Percy…" I thought I heard her say. Then the scythe came down, entering her stomach.

* * *

**Mwwwhhhhhahaahhaha Cliffhanger! I am so sorry for doing this to you, but I needed to have a painful cliffhanger sometime! But this one isnt as horrible as the end of the mark of athena at least! Comment if you read this please!**


	4. Part 4

**hi,**

**Did you guys really think I would kill her? She is my favorite character in the whole freakin series! Please do not give me flames anymore. With most of my stories someone has been giving me flames, and I dont like it. you know who u are. anyway heres part 4, and make sure to read my new story, Captured by a Titan!**

* * *

Percy

Time unfroze.

"NO!" I screamed.

Kronos ripped his scythe out of her stomach and smiled triumphantly. Annabeth curled into a ball, and shivered. Blood poured from her stomach. I uncapped Riptide, and raced over to her, deflecting Kronos scythe as I did.

"Annabeth! Come on, stay with me." I pleaded with her.

Annabeth turned her head to me. "Percy…" she gasped.

"Fight it Annabeth! I know you can do it!" I said fiercely.

She took a breath, and did not move again.

"ANNABETH!" I screamed in despair. I looked at Kronos with pure hatred in my eyes. "BLACKJACK!"

Blackjack swooped down, and grabbed Annabeth by her armor straps. They both sailed into the sky.

I turned back to Kronos. "You are going to pay for that!" I said, gritting my teeth.

Kronos laughed, and raised his scythe. "You're the one who will pay."

I lunged with Riptide, but Kronos caught my strike. "My, my, you are really out of practice." He said

I twisted my sword around, and rolled out of the way as Kronos's scythe struck the asphalt. He swung at me again, but this time I caught his strike and kicked his feet from under him. Kronos fell to the ground. I took Riptide and held it above him and was about to plunge it in his heart when someone grabbed my sword, disarming me. I turned around, and gasped.

Rachel Elizabeth Dare was standing with my sword in her hand. Her green eyes were blazing with hate. "Rachel?" I asked.

Rachel looked at Kronos, and threw it toward him. I turned around, and watched Kronos grasp Riptide. I turned to a window across the street, and watched myself get stabbed with my own blade.

Annabeth

I was dead. I'm sure that I was dead. The only thing that was making me doubtful was because I wasn't in the Underworld, and I heard voices. I was trapped in darkness. I felt people around me, trying to figure out what was wrong. I realized what was happening. I was in a coma.

Kronos

I ripped Jackson's sword out, but there was no hole. Jackson stood up shakily, and smiled. "Wrong spot."

He lunged toward me, and I hit him with the butt of my scythe. Jackson crumpled to the ground.

I turned to Rachel. "Nice job, you did well."

Rachel nodded, looking pleased. She bowed and left the scene.

Percy

I was awake. I didn't pass out, I just pretended. I wanted to see what would happen. Sure enough, Rachel was working for Kronos. I felt betrayed. Annabeth was dead, and Rachel let Kronos try to kill me. I decided to let them know I wasn't out of it, so I stood up, and saw Kronos's back to me. Perfect. I snuck up behind him, and grabbed my sword. I thrust it under his neck.

"I'm invulnerable too, Jackson." Kronos growled.

I moved my sword to Kronos's armpit. It was worth a shot. I closed my eyes, and plunged.

Annabeth

I was panicking. I've heard how coma patients sometimes never wake up. I felt like crying, but I couldn't when I was in endless darkness. I hoped Percy was okay. Wait, Percy. I left him alone! He can't defeat Kronos by himself! _Come on Annabeth, fight it!_

Percy

"AHHHHHHHHHH" Kronos screamed.

I was right, it was just a lucky guess, but I was right! Kronos fell to the ground, and I pulled my sword out. I stood over him, ready to strike once more. Nobody was going to stop me this time. I looked down at Kronos, who was pinned down. He stared up at me with those golden eyes. It was like they were saying to get on with it. I wasn't sure if it was a trick, but I had to try. I took Riptide, and I plunged it straight through Kronos's heart, killing him instantly.

I stared at Luke's body. I thought about how Kronos had corrupted him. Kronos deserved to die, but did Luke? Sure he tried to kill me and Annabeth countless times, but was killing him really necessary? I pushed those thoughts away. Right now, I had to go see if Annabeth was still alive.

Annabeth

I was hoping that Percy would be okay, but the Fates are cruel. He'd probably be dead right now. A voice broke me of my thought.

"Annabeth, it's me, Percy. We did it! Kronos is defeated! You need to wake up now. I can't lose you." Percy said to me softly.

I fought the darkness. I had to make it back to the world, to Percy. I concentrated with all of my might, and I opened my eyes. I saw Percy in a chair next to the bed I was in, holding my hand.

"Annabeth!" he said as he broke into a grin.

"Percy…" I said, but the darkness pulled me back under.

Percy

Annabeth's eyes shut again. I was so happy she was alive, but I was worried too. I heard people in the hallway muttering something about a coma. I thought comas were supposed to be over as soon as you woke up, but with demigods, it must be different. I looked at Annabeth, with tears threatening to spill from my eyes. She was in a coma because of me. I was going to do everything I could to pull her out of it.

* * *

**No flames this time or i will discontinue this story. Please comment on stuff i could improve on but no flames. thanks.**


	5. Part 5

**hi guys!**

**Thank you pnut for your review. it made my day. here is part 5 and I'm sorry for making annabeth sick, but its better than being dead. here is part 5**

* * *

Percy

I stayed by Annabeth's side the whole night. I couldn't fall asleep. I was too worried. Annabeth wasn't responding to ambrosia. She was just lying there, not moving. I saw the occasional twitch, but nothing more. I decided to talk to her some more. I heard that if people talk to their loved ones, that they would wake up sometimes. Wait. Loved ones? Did I consider Annabeth someone I loved? I shook the thought away. I couldn't think about that now when she was on the verge of death.

"Annabeth, it's Percy again. I need you to fight this. I know you can do it!" I paused, and then started yelling. "I can't lose you! We've been through so much together! You need to pull through! I would never forgive myself if you died! I-I love you!"

As soon as the words came out of my mouth, I blushed. I spun around, and saw Thalia standing in the doorway, with her mouth hanging open.

"What?" I half yelled at her.

Thalia winced. "I just didn't think that you-"

I cut her off. "Well you thought wrong! I love her! Now she could be dying!" I collapsed on the chair, and put my face in my hands.

Thalia was suddenly interested in her shoes. "Percy…"

"Don't bother." I said.

Then I heard a voice behind me. "Percy?" The voice said.

I looked over to where the voice was, and I saw Annabeth's gray eyes staring at me.

"Ummmm, I'll let you guys talk." Thalia said sheepishly as she turned to leave.

When Thalia was gone, I took Annabeth's hand. "Yeah?"

She scanned me. I realized she knew what I had said before. I blushed a little bit.

"Do-do you really love me?" Annabeth asked.

I thought for a moment, and nodded.

She smiled. "I've been meaning to tell you this for a while now but, with the war…" she paused. "I love you too."

I was jumping for joy in my mind. Annabeth sat up, and I leaned closer. Our lips just about touched when Thalia came into the room. When she saw what we were doing, she blushed.

"Sorry…Percy I thought you should know this. Kronos's army is heading toward us, and Rachel is leading it.

Annabeth

"What?" I asked bewildered.

Percy looked at me apologetically. "Annabeth, Rachel was working for Kronos all along."

I was stunned for a moment. "How did you find out?"

"She disarmed me, and threw my sword to Kronos so he could stab me." Percy replied.

He took my hand, and I immediately felt calm, and relaxed. I couldn't believe he loved me! It seemed like a dream, but I knew it was reality. Thalia rolled her eyes, and left the room.

"Ummm, I'd better get suited up, Annabeth." Percy told me when Thalia left.

I nodded, but before he left, Percy kissed me! It ended sooner then I would've liked, but he really did need to go. Percy started to walk to the door, when I got up.

"Annabeth, you need to stay here. You just got out of a coma!" Percy exclaimed, trying to get me in bed again.

"No! I'm coming with you." I stated.

Percy looked pained. "If you need to come, just stay behind me; don't fight in the front line okay? Promise me."

I nodded. "I promise."

He let me get up, and I walked over to the door where my armor was hanging. Percy followed me, and grabbed my hand. "I'll see you soon okay?" he said.

I nodded. "See you soon."

I hoped he would kiss me, but that didn't happen because we heard a bang outside.

"Hurry," I said, pushing him out the door. He grinned, but I slammed the door in his face. I heard him chuckle on the other side of the door, and I smiled. "Seaweed brain," I muttered.

I went to the clothes that were laid out at the end of my bed, a grey shirt, jeans, and my battle armor. I stripped off my bloodstained clothes, and threw them on. I reached for my knife, and strapped it on my belt. I looked in the mirror on the wall, and grimaced. I prayed to the gods that we would survive this war, and walked outside.

Percy was waiting for me. He was wearing his battle armor over a blue shirt, and jeans. I smirked, that guy always had to wear blue. Another bang came from the distance. I looked over and saw the army approaching. I gulped, and Percy came over to me.

"You ready?" He asked, concerned.

"Yeah," I said."

"Are you sure you don't want to-"Percy started, but I cut him off.

"I'm fine!" I snapped at him.

Percy looked hurt, and I wanted to take back what I said. "I-" I said, but Percy put up his hands, and came closer.

"I just don't want to lose you again." He said.

"You won't," I assured him.

Before Percy could say anything else, Will Solace raced out of the hotel. "Percy! Are you going to call everyone to a meeting or-"he stopped when he saw how we were standing. "Sorry-" he began.

Percy turned away from me. "Yeah, get everyone over here."

Will nodded, clearly blushing, and scurried out of the room. I stifled a laugh. Percy looked like he was about to crack up, but suddenly realized that we were about to face the army. He looked over to them, and sighed. "Why do we have to-" but he stopped when a roar came from the east.

I spun around, and tried to see what made the noise. A storm cloud was coming this way. The mist must've been messing with me, because I thought I saw a meaty hand come out of the smoke.

"Is that-?" Percy started to ask.

I nodded. "Typhon."

* * *

**This is not the end. I need to edit chapter 6 cause theres this event that really throws everything off. R and R please!**


	6. Part 6

**I cant believe we are finally at the final part! I hope you enjoy this chapter and please read the an for some important info!**

* * *

Percy

My heart almost leaped out of my chest. Typhon was ten blocks away. I knew that if he got to Olympus, there was no stopping him.

Annabeth slipped her hand into mine. "We'll stop him."

I nodded, but I wasn't so sure we would be able too. The gods have been pounding at him for days now, and he still hasn't slowed down. How can a small army of demigods defeat him? I had to be strong for everyone. They thought I was there leader, so I couldn't let them down.

I turned to the demigods who were slowly coming out. They all had panicked looks on their faces. I cleared my throat.

"I need Apollo, Ares and the Hunters to hold off the army while me, Annabeth, and the rest of the cabins try to help the gods defeat Typhon."

"You got it!" Thalia said. "Fall to me!" She told the hunters. Apollo and Ares cabin followed them.

I turned to everyone else. "Okay guys, I know we can do this. Just stick together, and we will prevail!"

The crowd cheered, and raised their weapons. Annabeth kissed me on the cheek in the middle of all of it. I blushed fiercely. The campers didn't seem to notice though, thankfully.

I raised my sword, and motioned for everyone to follow. Annabeth stayed beside me as we made our way to Typhon.

Annabeth

I watched Percy as we were about two blocks away from Typhon. He was starting to look worried. I bit my lip before I said something stupid. I looked up just as a bolt of lightning struck the spot right in front of me.

"Annabeth!" Percy yelled. I went flying into a brick wall, and crumpled to the ground. Black spots danced across my vision, but I forbade myself from falling unconscious. Percy raced over to me, clearly worried.

"Curse you Zeus!" Percy yelled.

"I'm okay." I said.

Percy calmed down a bit. "Okay…"

He looked back at the campers were standing there startled. I laughed, and Percy blushed like a tomato.

"You're staying here." He demanded.

"No-" I started, but he wasn't listening.

"Let's..uh…continue." he said, as he left me behind.

I wasn't about to let him die on his own, so I threw on my invisibility cap and followed them.

Percy

"Rooooaaar!" I heard Typhon bellow.

I glanced up, and saw him only three feet away from us. "Holy-" I started.

I drew Riptide and backed up. Then being the seaweed brain I am, I charged.

"PERCY! You can't just charge it!" Clarisse tried to call after me.

I ignored her, and slammed the tip into his foot. Typhon looked down, and swatted me like a fly. I hit a building, and fell on the ground. I tried to stay awake, but the pain was overwhelming.

"PERCY!" Someone screamed.

I lifted my head and looked around. I saw Annabeth's invisibility cap flutter to the ground as she raced toward me. I was right, she was following us.

When Annabeth reached me, I mumbled, "Go…"

She shook her head and started dabbing at my bleeding forehead with her sleeve. Then she shoved ambrosia square into my mouth, and I stood up.

"Feel much better. Thanks." I said.

Annabeth smiled, and handed me my sword. "Let's go!"

I couldn't stay mad at her about disobeying my orders. Annabeth had that effect on me.

We slashed at Typhon. He treated us like mosquitos, trying to swat us away. He almost hit Annabeth, but she rolled away just in time. I saw her look into the horizon, and I could tell she was thinking of a plan.

"Percy! The water towers!"Annabeth yelled over the noise of swords clashing.

I nodded, knowing exactly what she meant, and focused. I called the sea, and felt a wrenching pain in my gut. The water towers around us exploded.

I willed the water to wrap around Typhon like a cocoon. He flailed around, trying to escape, but I tightened the water's grip on him. "NOW ANNABETH!"

She understood and charged. Her knife snuck into his calf, and with that Typhon returned to Mount St. Helens.

The gods landed their chariots. Everyone was patting me and Annabeth on the back for our excellent jobs. I saw Athena glare when I grabbed Annabeth's hand. I gave her a smug look.

Probably not the best thing to do in the goddess of wisdom's presence, because I felt my eyebrows starting to singe off. I turned away so she couldn't burn me to a crisp.

"WE MUST THANK THESE HEROES!" Zeus bellowed, when everyone calmed down.

"They have proven themselves many times over." Poseidon agreed.

"Thalia Grace, please step forward." Artemis said.

Thalia stepped in front of me and bowed.

"Thalia, you have done an amazing job with the hunters. I know there are many lost, so I will help you fill your ranks myself."

"Thank you, Lady Artemis." Thalia said, as she walked back into the crowd.

"Annabeth Chase, please step forward." Athena called.

Annabeth let go of my hand and bowed down to Athena.

"Annabeth, I am very proud of you, Olympus is almost destroyed, so the gods seem fit to name you the official architect of Olympus."

Annabeth looked up, her mouth hung open. "M-Mother?"

"You are an architect are you not?" Athena said.

"Thank you." Annabeth said, as she turned back to me.

She gave me a huge hug right in front of the assembly. I blushed like crazy.

"PERCY JACKSON!" Poseidon bellowed.

I stood forward. I was shaking, and my palms were sweaty. I bowed down, and looked up at him.

"Does anyone deny that my boy is worthy?" Poseidon asked the gods.

Nobody spoke.

"Percy, if you wish, you will be made a god, immortal, undying." Poseidon summed up.

My mouth hung open in absolute shock. I thought about it for a moment, and looked back at Annabeth. She tried to look happy for me, but I could tell she didn't want me to become a god. I knew what to do.

"No." I said.

"No?" Zeus said, "you deny our generous gift?"

"Don't take it the wrong way, but I have my life left to live. I want to participate in my senior year."

The gods thought about this.

"But, I do want a gift." I said.

"What is it?" Zeus asked.

"You need to swear on the River Styx you will honor it." I demanded.

Zeus sighed. "We swear on the River Styx that we will honor your wish if it is within our power."

"You need to claim your children. No more unclaimed. And all of the minor gods, shall be granted a cabin, and a seat in the council."

That caused uproar.

"ENOUGH!" Athena demanded, "I believe the boy is right. This proved a bad strategy to ignore our children and the minor gods."

Zeus looked thoughtful. "Oh all right."

"Thank you." I said, and I turned back to Annabeth.

"Why did you give up immortality?" she whispered in my ear, as the gods bickered a bit more.

"I didn't want to leave you." I said.

She smiled, and kissed me right in front of the gods, including Athena. I felt her burning gaze in the back of my head, but I ignored it.

And that was pretty much the best kiss of all time.

* * *

**AWWWWWWWWWWWWW that was such a happy ending wasnt it? Read and review!**


	7. Author Note

**Hi everyone!**

**I hope you enjoyed Hostage! I really enjoyed writing it. I will be coming out with 2 different stories when Luke's revenge is done. The one is called true love and its about:**

**Percy and Annabeth's trip to the underworld goes horribly wrong. Annabeth doesnt remember who Percy is. Will she forget him forever or will there be still hope?**

**And my other one is reading the lightning thief:**

**Annabeth gets given ten books by hermes. She takes them to Olympus with some of the camper, including percy to read them to the gods!**

**Please watch for those stories, i will be posting them after christmas!**

**Sincerely**

**Amygoobs**


End file.
